Kotoba
by Jikarudo
Summary: C'est fou ce que les mots peuvent changer le destin d'une personne et même d'un équipage...
1. Prologue

**Voici ma premier fan-fic :) **j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment a la lire ^^, et je tient a remercier **Rustal D Amandine **pour ses précieux conseils et de me l'avoir corriger :D.

je pense écrire la suite si elle a du sucées.

merci et bonne lecture

* * *

** KOTOBA**

**Quelque part sur Grand Line dans une taverne :**

\- Encore du rhum, dit Le Roux avec un grand sourire.

\- Capitaine tu vas encore avoir la gueule de bois.

\- Et alors ahahaha on est là pour fêter notre victoire ahah, dit le capitaine on tapant le comptoir de sa seule main, tu devrais faire plus la fête mon petit Ben!

\- Il a raison, dit Yasopp déjà ivre, tu devrais boire plus, t'es trop coincé mon vieux.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as jamais trouvé une fille à ton goût, fit Le Roux.

\- Hé les gars vous imaginez un Ben amoureux ?! cria Yasopp attirant l'attention de toute la taverne.

\- Non impossible, dit Le Roux avant de porter sa boisson à ses lèvres.

Lucky se leva :

\- Ou alors, il faut qu'elle soit d'un autre monde oui !

\- Et qu'elle soit vraiment jolie, renchérit Yasopp en entourant au mieux le cou de Lucky de son bras.

\- Si elle est jolie moi je suis pour, dit Shanks qui commençait à trouver la discussion de plus en plus intéressante.

\- Fait gaffe Ben t'auras un rival, dit Yasopp avec un grand sourire.

\- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ben dépité d'être sobre et de voir les désastres qui lui servait de camarades.

Mais Ben ne se fit pas entendre et la discussion continuait de plus belle :

\- Imaginez si en plus elle arrive à faire déstabiliser Ben ou à le rendre fou dans tous les sens du terme, dit Lucky en mordant dans son morceau de viande.

\- Je la prendrai direct dans mon équipage ça c'est sûr ! s'exclama Le Roux en s'imaginant un joli minois sur son navire… et dans son lit.

\- Ou bien encore qu'elle arrive à faire pleurer Ben ahahahah, déclara Yasopp en se laissant tombe par terre ivre mort.

\- Et imaginez qu'au final se soit un homme ! ahahaha !

Ce fut le fou rire général, même Ben sourit, il se leva de sa chaise et leva les bras et déclara alors :

\- Pendant que vous y êtes il ou elle va me tomber dans les bras comme par magie….

C'est alors qu'un grand trou s'ouvrit du plafond, laissant place à un corps qui fut réceptionné par Ben, tout le monde le fixa et un seul son sortit de leurs bouches :

\- HEIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ?!


	2. Prince et Princesse !

voici la suite de Kotoba :D, je remercie **Ananimny** pour m'avoir encourager a continué ma fic et de me l'avoir corrigée x)

je remercie aussi mon petit ange **Clara** ;) je posterai surement le prochain chapitre le **20 mai**

Bonne lecture ^^ et n'hésiter pas sur **_les reviews :p _**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prince et Princesse ?!

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était apparue devant eux. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas repris conscience et cette fièvre qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une semaine que Shanks harcelait le médecin de bord pour savoir quand la petite princesse allait ouvrir les yeux.

\- C-A-P-I-T-A-I-N-E, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle reprendra conscience ! Donc je vous prierais de sortir !

\- Mais, je suis le capitaine et je n'ai pas le droit de rester ?! Se plaignit le capitaine.

\- Et moi je suis le médecin, et je vous dis que vous dérangez les malades !

\- Menteur ! Tu veux rester seul avec elle pour la mater !

\- Capitaine, vous êtes saoul.

\- Et alors, tu en veux ? Répliqua le capitaine en lui tendant le fond de bouteille.

A cette réponse, le médecin éjecta le roux dehors et referma la porte.

« Parfois je me demande ce que je fais que sur ce navire », pensa le médecin tout en se dirigent vers la jeune fille allongée.

Ils l'appelaient tous « princesse », enfin, Shanks fut le premier à l'appeler par ce prénom, car la jeune fille était plutôt petite de taille et paraissait fragile avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux corbeau. « Elle fait plus penser à une poupée », songea le médecin en la regardant de plus près.

* * *

Je me sentais si... bien. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, tout était blanc autour de moi. Quel était cet endroit ?... Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de qui j'étais.

J'entendis des pleurs, tout près.

Cherchant du regard, je trouvai une femme à la longue chevelure, accroupie, un peu plus loin.

Je me dirigeais vers elle, elle semblait tellement désespérée.

\- Je su..is déso...lée ! Reniflait-elle.

Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ca se voit qu'elle va mal !)

\- Pardo..nne m..moi, continuait-elle.

\- Besoin d'aide ? (Minute, pourquoi elle est à poil ?)

\- Je t'en...prie ! Viens me sau..ver ! Cria-t-elle presque, entre deux sanglots.

Je lui tendis doucement la main en essayant de la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien ! (enfin j'espère) Je vais vous aidez.

Ca semblait faire effet ; elle leva la tête légèrement vers moi.

* * *

Il était midi, tout le monde était réuni pour déjeuner ; l'ambiance était animée un peu plus qu'à son habitude, avec les nouveaux sujets de discussion.

\- Alors, Doc, c'est pour quand ? Lança Yasopp au médecin.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Je ne sais pas !

\- Mais, t'es médecin ! Lança une partie de l'équipage, déçu de sa réponse.

\- Oui, je suis médecin pas devin !

\- Je propose qu'on change de médecin ! Qui est pour ? Levez la main ! S'écria Shanks.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, capitaine ?

Et ce fut le fou rire général.

Puis, un homme très grand de taille avec une cicatrice sur le visage et un singe sur son épaule relança la discussion.

\- A votre avis, comment elle va réagir quand elle saura qu'elle est sur un bateau pirate ?

-Moi, je me demande plutôt d'où elle vient, répliqua Lucky.

\- On aura plus de réponse quand elle reprendra ses esprits, répondit calmement Rockstar.

\- Le prochain qui me demande quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera aura à faire à ma plus puissante technique ! Cracha Doc voyant déjà la question venir.

Et des éclats de rire retentir et la discussion continua avec beaucoup plus de question que de réponses : « Est-ce qu'elle parle notre langue ? Est-ce qu'elle sait combattre ? Plein de question de ce genre furent posées.

Ben, lui, regardait tout le monde s'agiter sans vraiment y participer. Il se leva, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Shanks le nez encore dans son verre.

\- Vous savez très bien ! répondit Yasopp, amusé.

\- Savoir quoi ? Fit le capitaine d'un air innocent.

\- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il fait maintenant depuis une semaine !

\- Je t'assure que je ne sais pas, mon cher Lucky, répondit le capitaine d'un air théâtral.

\- Mais si ! Ce cher prince va veiller sur sa petite princesse ! Répondit Yasopp tout en pouffant de rire. Si c'est pas mignon !

Ben resta de marbre face à cette remarque et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre, le second se mit à courir en direction de la source et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva la jeune fille effondrée sur le sol, en larmes, qui se débattait.

\- NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Hurlait-elle.

Ben essaya de l'immobiliser du mieux qu'il put, en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. D'ailleurs, il se prit plusieurs coups qui le gênait plus que lui faisait mal. Il décida donc de réduire la distance entre eux en la plaquant au sol, ainsi il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, leur visage tout proche.

\- Calme-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lança Doc qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Elle délire complètement ! Fais quelque chose !

Et la jeune fille de crier plus fort.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le médecin se tourna vers les étagères pour trouver des calmants.

\- Tout va bien ! cria Shanks avant de voir Ben sur sa princesse. Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?!

Ben n'eu le temps de répondre, que ce fut Yasopp qui entra, suivit de tout le reste de l'équipage, qui bousculèrent Shanks, qui heurta le médecin, qui, dans sa chute, fit tomber quelques personnes, qui s'écroulèrent toutes sur le pauvre second qui n'avait rien demandé. De vrais dominos.

* * *

\- J'ai peur que quelqu'un me sauve ! Continuai-je de crier tout en courant.

Voilà déjà un moment que je courais pour fuir cette femme.

C'était la dernière fois que je venais en aide à une personne. Où fuir ? Tout était blanc ici, si ça continuait, elle me rattraperait.

\- Viens ! Reste avec moi, tu as promis !

\- Je t'ai rien promis, sale exhibitionniste !

Mon corps devint lourd, soudainement, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

\- Tu as promis de rester avec moi ! Je ne serai plus seule et toi non plus tu ne seras plus seul ! Continua la femme.

* * *

La jeune fille se sentit reprendre ses esprits.

Elle ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux dorés et son regard croisa celui du pirate au-dessus d'elle, dont les lèvres étaient collées aux siennes.


	3. Rêve ou Réalité ?

voici la suite du chapitre :D, je vous souhaite un agréable moment!

la suite et prévue pour le 1 juin ^^ et aussi merci pour les commentaires!

_**Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi :p**_

_**et merci aussi a **_**Ananimny**** _pour la correction du chapitre x) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Rêve ou Réalité ?**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour découvrir un regard onyx me fixant avec intensité, c'était qui lui ?! Et pourquoi il venait de m'embrasser ? Il pue le tabac ! Beurk.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma princesse adoré ? Hurla le capitaine.

C'était qui ce rouquin ? Princesse ?

\- Je suis désolé. Tu vas bien, gamine ?

Non mais, il était sérieux ?! On n'embrassait pas une fille sans son consentement, puis, la seconde d'après, on lui demandait si elle allait bien ! Et puis je n'étais pas une gamine ! Il allait voir le fond de ma pensé celui-là.

\- Non mais, sérieusement ! On n'embrasse pas une fille quand elle dort, pour lui demander la seconde d'après si elle va bien ! Sale pédophile balafré puant le tabac !

\- Elle a du répondant la petite princesse ! Hahaha ! Ricana Shanks.

\- J'suis pas une princesse, OK ? Je suis Aika, vielle carotte !

J'entendis soudain des éclats de rire. Je me retournais et vis une troupe d'homme qui semblaient admirer le spectacle ; parmi eux, un ventru cria sur le ton de l'amusement :

\- Regarde Ben, à cause de toi, elle est de mauvaise humeur !

\- A qui la faute ? Répondit le dénommer Ben en regardant la roux.

\- A Doc, bien sur ! J'avais dit qu'il fallait changer de médecin ! Répliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le médecin.

\- Vous étiez sérieux ?! Cria le pirate avec une drôle de tête.

Bon, essayons d'aborder la situation calmement. Je me réveillais loin de chez moi, après avoir rêvée d'une femme nue, et découvrais des gens bizarres qui prenaient plutôt bien les insultes et qui ne m'avaient fait aucun mal -sauf un qui m'avait embrassé, mais qui s'est excusé. Au final, il y'a qu'une seul conclusion possible.

\- N'ais pas peur, Aika, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Shanks et les hommes là-bas, c'est mon équipage.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Pardon ?

J'étais vraiment sur un navire. Ma conclusion était vraie alors. Non, je dois vraiment en être sûre et puis il a dit Shanks.

La voix de celui-ci me fit sortir de ma réflexion.

\- Tu veux bien rejoindre mon équipage ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- J'avais compris, mais je dois prendre l'air avant ! (non c'est impossible).

\- Hein… Mais oui !

Je me retournais vers l'équipage qui me céda le passage, suivit de Shanks et Ben. Une fois sur le pont, j'en profitai pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air marin, et tournais mon regard vers eux. Ils me fixèrent un moment.

\- Dis-moi, Aika, d'où tu viens ? Me demanda Ben essayant de rompre le silence.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis je dois vérifier une chose ; si elle s'avère vrai tu dois prendre tes responsabilités pour le baiser.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'en veut à propos de tout à l'heure, marmonna Shanks.

\- Merci j'avais remarqué, pesta Ben.

Encore heureux qu'il ait remarqué ! Bien qu'il m'ait fait des excuses, il ne perdra rien pour attendre ! On ne volait pas mon premier baiser impunément !

\- Dis-moi, le roux, pour ta proposition tu ne te moquais pas de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis toujours sérieux quand il s'agit des femmes.

\- Je vois, murmurais-je, avant de me lancer à l'eau, sous leurs regards ébahi.

Il fallait que je confirme mes doutes, si j'avais vraiment réussie à quitter cet endroit maudit.

…..

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle n'a plus de fièvre, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

J'entends des voix...

\- Je vais prévenir le capitaine.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me levais doucement avec un sourire. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Bien dormis ?

Je me retourne vers le médecin.

\- Oui.

\- Justement, le capitaine se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi. Dis-moi, pourquoi t'être jeté à la mer ? Me demande-t-il gentiment.

\- Je... Je voulais être sur que je ne rêvais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose ; je me souviens juste que je voulais quitter cet endroit, et puis pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?!

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêner, je serai ton médecin sur ce navire, enfin si tu rejoins l'équipage, et puis je te connais un peu.

\- Comment ça vous me connaissez un peu ?

\- C'est à dire que…

La porte s'ouvrir laissant place à un homme aux cheveux blond.

\- Au fait, Doc, je voulais te demander à propos des vêtements, je dois-...

Il s'arrêta un moment puis repris :

\- Oh, tu es réveillée ! Et ta fièvre ?

\- Je vais bien merci, euh...

\- Yasopp, et je suis le meilleur tireur de l'équipage. En parlant de l'équipage, on a eu très peur tu sais.

\- Je... Comment dire ? Je...

Voyant ma gêne, il changea de sujet.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir si je devais te ramener des vêtements chauds, et puis entre nous, la chemise du capitaine te va trop grande, elle ne doit pas vraiment te tenir chaud, si ?

Suite à cette phrase, je réalisais que je ne portais plus mon pull noir et mon bermuda bleu, mais une bien trop grande chemise pour mon petit corps, je me sentie rougir.

\- Rassurez moi, c'est une femme qui ma changé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est moi. Répondit Doc, ne réalisant pas la gravité de la situation.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Quel cauchemar ! Je me fais embraser et quelque temps après, un homme me voit nue. Que dirais ma grand-mère ?

\- Sortez d'ici !

\- Tu ne dois pas t'énerver, tu es encore faible, et puis j'ai fait de mon mieux pour pas regarder au maximum, et je voulais t'en parler justement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas du genre à profiter d'une personne durant son sommeil, et puis c'est l'heure du diner ! Lança Yasopp pour calmer l'ambiance avec un grand sourire.

C'est vrai que manger un truc ne me ferais pas de mal, et après le diner je m'occupe de son cas.

\- Très bien allons manger alors, je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents de voir que tu es réveillée.

\- Oui, mais avant je pourrais avoir un pantalon s'il te plait ? Lui demandai-je timidement

Il rougit à son tour avant de me répondre.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, je t'en ramène un tout de suite !

Il sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

Je me demandais ce qu'allaient dire les autres. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que je pensais que c'était un rêve, ou ils trouveraient ça bizarre, et puis je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose. Je devrais leur demander comment ils m'avaient trouvés. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien.

Yasopp ne revint avec un pantalon et une ceinture, et Doc qui ne disait rien.

\- Je t'ai aussi ramené une ceinture.

\- Merci, vous pouvez sortir maintenant je vais me changer et je vous rejoins dehors.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et je me levais difficilement. J'espérai que je n'allais pas trop marcher, voilà le pantalon trop grand, mais il me reste la ceinture.

Je savais que j'étais petite de taille mais pas à ce point. Une fois ma tâche terminée je fis mon possible pour me tenir debout et me dirigeai vers la porte, lorsque je l'ouvris je vis le pédophile qui m'attendais !

\- Tu viens ? Tout le monda t'attend, me lança-t-il.

\- Où sont Yasopp et Doc ?

\- Ils sont partie devant.

\- Et toi, qu'es-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je suis venue te chercher.

\- Ca signifie que tu prends tes responsabilités ?

\- Si tu veux gamine.

\- Je-ne-suis-pas une gamine et je suis sérieuse ! Répliquai-je.

\- Bon, allons manger, après on en reparlera, dit-il.

Il changeait de sujet le lâche, mais il allait voir, ma vengeance sera terrible, une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mes forces.

Il me souleva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pose-moi tous de suite !

\- Je te déposerais une fois au réfectoire.

\- J'n'ai pas envie que tu me porte, monsieur l'irresponsable ! Et je peux marcher !

Il m'ignora royalement. C'était quoi sont problème ? Il ne voulait pas prendre ses responsabilités, et après, il me portait comme une princesse. On ne lui avait jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher une fille sans son accord ? Si ma grand-mère voyait ça ! Oui, je parle à chaque fois de ma grand-mère, car c'est elle qui ma élevée, et elle m'a toujours dit de ne jamais me laisser faire, si elle me voyait dans les bras d'un vieux balafrer puant le tabac, que dirait-elle ?

\- On est arrivés.

\- Alors tu vas enfin pouvoir me déposer, parce que je t'avouerai que c'est désagréable d'être dans tes bras !

\- Alors pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Mais arrête de me répondre et dépose-moi !

Il m'ignora et entra dans le réfectoire. Ce fut le silence total, super ! Oui, c'est ça regardez-moi comme une bête de foire !

Il me déposa à côté du roux, et partie s'assoir a sa place qui est, comme vous l'avez devinez, juste en face de moi ! Super ! En plus de me porter, je vais devoir supporter sa gueule durant le dîner ! Qui veut changer de place avec moi ?

\- Content de voir que tu es réveillée, lança le roux.

\- Je voulais vous dire que si la proposition tient toujours, je veux bien rejoindre l'équipage, et que si je me suis jetée à l'eau, c'est pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.

Il se leva avec son verre et déclara :

\- On a un nouveau membre dans l'équipage ! Que la fête commence !

Suite à cette nouvelle ce fut des brouhahas qui se firent entendre, et la boisson se mit à couler a flot.

\- D'où tu viens Aika ? Et dis-moi, pourquoi tu voulais t'assurée si ce n'était pas un rêve ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais fallait pas te jeter à la mer ! Heureusement que Ben ta repêcher ! Ricana Shanks.

Alors c'est lui qui m'avait sortie de l'eau ? J'suis sûre qu'il en avait profité pour se rincer l'œil, en plus il me regardait bizarrement. S'il attend des remerciements, il pouvait toujours courir.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où je viens.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Je ne me souviens de rien.

* * *

voila :D j'espère que vous avez passer un agréable moment, une petite review ? ._.

Je promet de faire en sorte que les prochains chapitres soient un peut plus long et mieux écrit ;)


	4. Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

Chapitre 4 : Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

Je sentais une légère odeur de tabac. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, dans la chambre de Ben, qui malgré l'absence de ce dernier, empestait le tabac. Ma tête était encore lourde, je me souvenais parfaitement de la journée d'hier, ou plutôt de la soirée, de cette femme, de sa révélation, et de Ben qui était venu m'aider. Je me demandais s'il l'avait vu, lui aussi...

Et pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi, après toutes les choses méchantes que je lui avais dites ? Peut-être que je devais essayer d'avoir une vraie discussion avec lui, et pas faire ma rabat-joie. Après tout, il m'avait sauvé les autres fois et hier -bien que je sois sûr qu'il se soit bien rincer l'œil sur le coup.

Je me levais du lit, il devait être près de 7h00 et tous devaient être au réfectoire. Seul problème : je ne me souvenais plus du chemin. Pas grave, je demanderais.

Mais d'abord, je devais trouver quelque chose à me mettre. J'ouvrais l'armoire -mamy disait qu'il fallait toujours demander la permission, mais bon- ils sont immense ses vêtements même avec une ceinture ! Je savais : j'allais mettre une de ses vestes, j'avais pas trop le choix, de toutes façons.

Je sortis de la chambre et commençais à marcher dans le couloir.

Mauvaise journée : à la premier intersection, je percutais de plein fouet une masse de muscle.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention ! Cria la masse de muscle en question.

\- C'est à toi de faire attention ! Répliquai-je.

Moi qui avais l'intention de m'excuser ! Et quand on bouscule une fille il faut toujours s'excuser.

\- Je te reconnais, t'es la petite sauvage, enfin la nouvelle, rectifia l'homme.

\- Qui tu traites de sauvage ? Sale tas de graisse ! L'insultai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Soudain, un détail me frappa, à part ses long cheveux blond attachés, et ses pectoraux a l'air, ses yeux : son œil gauche était bleu alors que le droite virait plus vers le bleu lagon.

\- Toi ! En plus d'être crade, t'es sourde !

\- Je suis peut être sourde, mais je ne ressemble pas à un cul de cheval !

\- Quoi ?! Répète pour voir !

\- J'oubliais : les culs de chevaux n'ont pas d'oreilles ! Surtout quand on est aussi vieux que toi !

Il m'attrapa par le col de la veste, et me souleva. Je le vis qui levais le poing, mais je le devançais en lui donnant un bon coup de pied, ça le calmerait un moment.

J'en profitais alors pour m'enfuir, et me retrouver sur le pont. J'entendis des rires, surement le réfectoire. Je me dirigais vers la source et bingo ! J'ouvrais la porte et tous les regards se tournèrent.

\- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! Lança Yasopp amusé. Viens t'assoir avec nous !

\- Bonjour (j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment), commençai-je avant de m'assoir à sa table.

Et la discussion reprit aussi vite qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Comme je le disais il faut lui expliquer ! Reprit Doc sérieux. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui arriver, surtout avec le capitaine... Ajouta-t-il, le regard las vers ledit homme.

\- Doc, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas compris ce que je disais, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sait, déclara Shanks.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, capitaine, répliqua Ben en me lançant un regard.

Super ! Moi qui voulais me faire toute petite pour éviter que tout le monde se moque de moi comme hier : c'était raté.

Bien que je mourais d'envie de savoir de quoi ils parlaient exactement, surtout que ça me concernait.

\- Il suffit juste de lui poser la question, et le tour est joué, proposa le capitaine.

Je fis semblant de rien, tout en continuant de manger ma tartine. Je sentais les questions foireuses dans 3,2..1.

\- Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ? Me demandèrent Yasopp, Doc, Shanks et une autre personne ronde dont j'ignorais encore le nom.

Ma premier réaction fut d'avaler de travers, c'était quoi cette question, bien sûr que je savais ! Bien que la question me fit rougir.

\- Bien sûr que je sais !

\- Vous voyez qu'elle sait, c'est juste qu'elle est lente a la détende c'est tout, faudrait écouter un peu plus votre capitaine, dit Shanks plutôt fier.

\- Hé, je suis pas lente a la détende ! Et puis, pourquoi vous me poser cette question ?

\- Et bien, vu ton comportement, on pensait que… voilà quoi, essaya d'expliquer le médecin.

\- Et donc, on s'attendait à une réponse du genre « les bébés naissent dans les choux » ! Renchérit Yasopp.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ne naissent pas dans les choux, affirmai-je.

\- Ou encore que tu nous dirais que c'est la cigogne qui ramène les enfants, ajouta la personne dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

\- C'est stupide, tout le monde c'est que les enfants naissent dans les œufs ! Déclarai-je.

Il y eut un grand blanc.

\- C'est pire que ce que je craignais, murmura Ben.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup, laissant place à cul de cheval.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Sale animal ! Me cria-t-il.

Je me levais de ma chaise, comme si j'allais me laisser insulter ! Personne n'avait le droit de m'insulter sauf mamy !

\- J'ai pas peur d'un cul de cheval comme toi, qui n'est bon qu'à chier !

Ma phrase sembla avoir son effet. A part les rires qui éclatèrent et les remarques, je pouvais voir de nouvelles veines sur ses tempes.

\- Calme-toi, Jumon ! Cria le médecin essayant de calmer la situation.

\- Ferme-la, Doc ! Je vais lui apprendre le respect ! Répliqua-t-il avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Je me sentais moins confiante tout d'un coup.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à cette gamine, dit Ben on faisant face à Jumon.

Jumon ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard mauvais à Ben et à moi.

\- La ferme, la cheminé, je ne suis pas une gamine et toi je t'explose quand je veux ! Criai-je.

\- Si tu es d'accord, on à qu'à régler nos affaires dehors ! S'exclama Jumon.

\- Capitaine, ça ne serait pas le moment d'intervenir ? Demanda Doc au manchot trop occupé à admirer le spectacle.

\- Non, j'ai envie de voir de quoi notre petite Aika est capable.

\- Mais capitaine, vous êtes inconscient : Jumon va la tuer ! Cria-t-il.

\- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer Doc ! Je t'attends dehors la crevette !

\- Alors tu vas encore attendre longtemps parce que j'ai pas de vêtements appropriés pour me battre !

Voilà La bonne excuse.

\- Demain, on atteindra une île, donc le combat sera reporté à après demain ! Dit-il avant de sortir du réfectoire suivit de Doc qui essayait de le raisonner.

\- Toi, tu peux vraiment pas te tenir tranquille, me fit remarquer Yasopp. Mais j'aime ça !

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui a commencé à m'insulter !

\- Tu peux nous donner plus de détails ? Parce que tu vois, je n'aime pas voir mes amis se battre entre eux sans raison, dit-il sérieusement, me donnant un frison au passage. Mais ça tombe bien, comme ça, on aura une idée de ton niveau, et vous en profiterez pour régler vos différents, reprit-il avec son grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

\- Je lui suis rentrée dedans sans faire exprès, et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui présenter mes excuses il s'est mis à me crier dessus ! Expliquai-je.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention, remarqua Ben.

\- Tu peux te la garder ta remarque et puis, t'avais pas à t'interposer.

\- Je voulais pas te blesser, mais juste te protéger ! Poursuivit-il, un peu agacé.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? J'ai besoin de personne, et surtout si c'est toi ! Et puis, pourquoi t'es venue hier sous la douche, alors que t'avais promis de pas venir, sale menteur !

\- J'aurais dû la laissée te tuer ? Arrête d'être si stupide ! Cria-t-il.

Il l'avait vue ? Alors elle était bien réelle, et sa révélation, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je ne voulais pas y croire. Le soupire de Ben me fit sortir de mes penser.

\- J'ai compris, fut sa seul réponse, avant de se tourner vers le roux. Capitaine, je dois te parler, dit-il avant de sortir du réfectoire avec le manchot.

Après cela, plus personne n'osa poser de question, et tout le monde repartie à ses occupations. Quant à moi, je parti à l'infirmerie, pour me cacher d'un psychopathe, et aussi pour éviter une certaine personne.

Je frappais avant d'entrer, pour trouver Doc qui se bandait le bras. Je pouvais voir une sacré blessure.

Est-ce que c'était l'autre ?

\- Ton... bras ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je me suis cogné ! Répondit-il surprit.

\- Tu veux dire tu t'es fait cogner par l'autre.

\- Jumon n'est pas si méchant, c'est juste...

\- Oui, tu as raison il est juste violent. C'est la première fois qu'il te frappe ?

Son silence en disait long.

\- Ne dit rien à personne s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais, tu vas te laisser frapper sans rien dire ? Il faut en parler !

\- Il peut faire preuve de gentillesse et d'attention aussi, il me l'a déjà prouvé, quand je perds le contrôle de mon Fruit du Démon. Et puis, toi aussi, tu devrais parler de tes problèmes.

\- Pourquoi je devrais parler de mes problèmes ?

\- Et pourquoi je devrais alors parler des miens ?

\- Parce que rien ne changera si tu n'en parle pas, t'es stupide !

Je venais de me rendre compte que je venais de répondre à ma propre question, et cela sembla l'amuser.

\- Tu sembles avoir compris. Alors tu veux en parler ? Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je...

\- Tu sais, on se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi ! Tu n'as pas à te cacher derrière ta carapace, tu fais partie de l'équipage.

\- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas eu un comportement exemplaire, surtout ce matin. La preuve : Ben qui est si gentil avec moi, s'est énervé contre moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que si je deviens proche de quelqu'un, une chose terrible va arriver, c'est pour ça que je veux pas parler de mes problème, je suis désolée.

\- Je comprends, me répondit-il calmement avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et de tirer un cahier. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas tenir un journal, tu n'es pas obligée de me montrer ce que tu écris, mais tu dois me promettre d'écrire tous les jours, et si tu sens que ça ne suffit pas et qu'il faut te confier, viens me voir.

\- D'accord ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire

\- Bien, maintenant, si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ ?

Je lui racontais tout en détail.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il soit énervé contre toi.

\- T'as pas vu comment il m'a crié dessus, dis-je avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Je dirais qu'il était inquiet pour toi, il était venu me voir hier en soirée, me disant que tu avais fait un malaise, et il a passé toute la soirée à veiller sur toi. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il s'est un peu emporté : tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- Facile à dire !

\- Bon, à part ça, j'ai encore plusieurs questions à te poser pour préparer ton dossier médical, et aussi à propos de ton amnésie.

Il me posa plusieurs questions, sur mon groupe sanguin, ma taille, mon poids, ma date de naissance, plusieurs questions du genre.

\- Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

\- Dis-moi Doc, c'est quoi ton Fruit du Démon ? Je me pose la question depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ah ! J'ai oublié de t'expliquer comment en fait les bébés !

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, et je sais comment en fait les bébés !

\- Vu la bêtise que tu nous as sortie ce matin, je ne pense pas ! Mais, vas-y sans gêne, je suis médecin.

\- On n'embrasse la personne qu'on aime, et après on la prend dans nos bras, et peu de temps après, la femme pond un œuf !

\- Bon, faudra tout revoir du début. C'est ta grand-mère qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Non, elle a voulu me faire croire que les bébés naissent dans les nouilles !

\- Quoi ?!

-Mais, je suis pas dupe, je sais qu'on naît comme les oiseux !

\- Tu sais, l'homme est un mammifère.

\- Et ?

\- Et donc, on vient au monde de la même manière qu'une jument met au monde son poulain, tu comprends ?

\- Tu mens, c'est impossible, car on marche sur deux pattes, comme les oiseaux, alors que la jument sur quatre, donc c'est faux !

\- Mais, je suis médecin.

\- Je m'en fou.

Suite à ma réplique, on entendit un « dong ».

\- C'est l'heure de déjeuner, le temps passe vite ! Déclara Doc.

\- Vas-y, moi je reste ici.

\- Oh que non ! Tu dois manger, et puis, tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour aller voir Ben et t'excuser !

Je n'avais pas trop le choix on aurait dit. Si je n'y allais pas, il y avait une chance pour que je tombe sur l'autre type.

\- D'accord, je vais aller m'excuser.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Ben.

Une fois devant de sa porte, je m'arrêtais. Je devais trouver quoi lui dire.

« Je suis désolé et merci » feraient l'affaire ?

Ayant hâte de régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute, j'ouvrais la porte avec précipitation, et comme par le plus grand des hasards je tombais sur un Ben en serviette qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

\- Je suis désolée, criai-je, avant de refermer la porte.

Je pouvais sentir que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate, j'aurais voulu partir en courant et m'excuser après, mais mamy n'aurait pas été très fier de moi.

Après un petit, mais un tout petit moment, la porte s'ouvrit, ne me laissant pas le temps de me préparer face à un Ben muni d'un simple pantalon, et des cheveux encore mouiller.

\- Il y a un problème ? Me demanda Ben froidement.

\- C'est l'heure du déjeuner, commençais je gênée.

\- Merci, je sais, me répondit-il toujours froidement.

Oui, il devait vraiment être énervé. Il me parlait beaucoup plus gentiment les autres fois, et cette idiot de Doc avec son « non, il n'est pas fâché », je n'aimais pas ça.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux partir maintenant, reprit-il avec le même ton.

\- Je voulais aussi je te dire, (je sentais le rouge me monter au joue) je suis désolée et merci, dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Parle plus fort, je n'ai rien entendu.

\- Je… suis... désolée.

\- Je n'entends toujours rien.

\- Tu le fais exprès !

\- Si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps, vas voir ailleurs, me dit-il sur le point de refermer la porte.

Je m'interposais, et me retrouvais du coup, beaucoup trop proche de lui ; je me sentis virer au rouge-pivoine.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, et te dire merci d'avoir prit soin de moi !

Comment avais-je pu lui dire tout ça tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux ? Je vis une vive lueur.

\- Je fini de m'habillé et je viens, dit-il.

Je baissais la tête pour seul réponse, et il ressorti de la chambre après un moment.

Sur le chemin du réfectoire, je faisais de mon mieux pour ouvrir la discussion, mais cheminé ne facilitait pas les choses, alors je lui racontais ma discussion passionnante avec Doc sur les bébés, et ça semble marcher. Je voyais bien qu'il semblait amusé.

\- Si pour toi, on naît dans des œufs, alors pourquoi quand en touche le vendre d'une femme enceinte on sent le bébé donner des coups ?

\- Et bien, c'est facile, c'est tout simplement les gaz logique !

\- Pauvre Doc, il va avoir du pain sur la planche, fut la dernière chose que Ben dit avant de rentrer dans le réfectoire.


	5. Partir ou rester ?

Chapitre 5 : Partir ou rester ?

Après un bon déjeuner, je me retrouvais dans la cabine de Shanks avec Ben.

\- Je voulais te parler d'une chose importante, me dit le roux en m'invitant à m'asseoir juste devant lui.

\- Oui, répondis-je avant de m'installer.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me parler de ma dispute avec Ben.

\- Ça concerne cette fameuse femme, dont Ben a parlé ce matin, me lança-t-il le plus normalement du monde.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pâlir. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Je ne savais rien d'elle, à part qu'elle aimait être à poil et qu'elle me faisait faire des cauchemars.

Et puis, pourquoi avait-il fallut que l'autre ouvre sa grande gueule ? Je lançais un regard mauvais à Ben.

\- Elle est belle au moins ? S'enquit Le Roux.

\- Elle fait peur, oui ! Répliquais-je avec une mine dégoûtée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais une personne qui pourrait peut-être nous aider à ce sujet, dit-il après avoir fait disparaître son air amusé.

\- C'est vrai ? M'exclamais-je, surprise.

\- Oui, dans deux mois, on devrait la rencontrer. Alors, j'ai le droit à une récompense ? Quémanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter, car j'ai prévue de quitter l'équipage, annonçais-je d'une petite voix, piteuse.

J'y avais réfléchi et je pensais partir après avoir donnée une bonne raclé à l'autre abruti ; je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sinon le pire allait arriver...

\- Me dis pas que c'est à cause de mon harcèlement, se plaignit l'Empereur. Je te promets que je ferais des efforts !

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que…

\- Que... ? Reprit le manchot avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Shanks me fit face et posa sa main sur ma tête avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Et avec un grand sourire, il me dit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas de confier à quelqu'un, à un parfait inconnu, mais à nous.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas le faire, et puis je dois partir pour le bien de tout le monde, dis-je.

\- Tu fais allusion à ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Me dit calmement Ben.

Je me retournais vers lui. Alors, il l'avait entendue ? Il connaissait mon secret. Et c'était vraiment pas bon pour moi.

\- Tu l'as entendue, commençai-je calmement.

Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel je baissai la tête et serrais les poings, au point que mes jointures en devinrent blanches.

\- Tu as vraiment entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ?! Criais-je alors, les larmes aux yeux.

Je vis un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors elle t'a vraiment dit quelque chose...

Merde, je m'étais faite avoir, de la pire façon qui soit on plus ; le fourbe ! Il ne comprenait pas que je ne pouvais pas me confier, que j'avais trop peur de leurs réactions lorsqu'ils sauraient que je n'étais pas humaine, et que si je restais plus longtemps, ils mourraient. Je ne pus retenir ma main et un grand « clac » retentit dans la pièce.

\- Espèce de grosse pourriture ! Explosais-je avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

oOoOoOoOo

Ben s'apprêtait à la poursuivre, mais une puissante main le retint.

\- Tu devrais la laisser.

Ben ne répondit pas, sa mine dégoûtée répondait à sa place.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle veuille quitter l'équipage alors qu'elle semblait vraiment contente de nous rejoindre, pensa Shanks tout haut.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a peu de chance qu'elle et moi ayons reçu les mêmes paroles, dit Ben.

\- Je pense aussi, vu la baffe que tu t'es prise ! Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle savait qu'elle t'a dit que tu mourrais si tu continuais à te rapprocher d'Aika. Elle doit vraiment te plaire, pour que tu face à ce point attention à elle, exposa Shanks d'un ton moqueur.

\- Le pire, c'est que ça ne fait même pas mal, renchérit le second.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Protesta le manchot.

Ben ne put retenir un sourire avant de se décaler.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, à ma place ?

\- Moi, c'est simple, j'aurais continué de lui tourner autour ! Dit Shanks en faisant un clin d'œil à Ben. Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Elle te fait de l'effet ?

Cette fois, c'est un soupir qui échappa au second.

oOoOoOoOo

Malgré mes yeux embrumés, je continuais de courir. Ma tête me faisait mal et je sentais qu'elle allait exploser.

« Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne. Si tu accordes ta confiance à quelqu'un, tu souffriras en retour, en plus d'être trahie. »

Faites que cette voix s'arrête, je vous en supplie.

« N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas humaine, tu n'es qu'un monstre, et tu le sais très bien. »

La ferme. La ferme !

« Tu refuses de l'admettre pour le moment, mais tu te rendras compte par toi-même de l'abomination que tu es, et tout le monde te rejettera ! »

Je sentis la douleur s'atténuer. Pourquoi me disait-elle toutes ces choses ? Je ne devais pas lui faire confiance, je ne devais pas rester ici. Je ne leur apporterais que du malheur, mais d'un autre côté, je sentais que je pourrais trouver mon salut. Je sentis une main m'attraper par l'épaule. Je me retournais doucement et faisais face à la grosse brute de cul de cheval.

\- Où tu cours comme ça, sale crevette ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

\- Ça te regarde pas, laisse-moi ! Criais-je en me débattant.

\- Je rêve ou tu pleures ? Continua-t-il, moqueur.

\- Les culs, ça rêve pas ! Lâche-moi !

Il resserra son emprise sur mon bras.

\- Sale gosse ! Arrête de chialer, ça m'énerve encore plus.

\- Je suis pas une gosse, et tu vas me laisser tranquille, notre combat c'est après-demain!

Il m'énervait. Ils m'énervaient tous. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je voulais être seul, merde.

\- Putain, arrête de crier, sale crevette !

\- Tu m'énerves, laisse-moi tranquille !

Ma tête recommençait à me lancer.

\- Arrête de gueuler d'abord !

« Tu veux qu'il te laisse tranquille ? Ferme les yeux et laisse ta vraie nature ressortir : tu veux qu'il meurt. »

\- Ferme-la ! Criais-je en espérant que la voix s'arrête tout en posant ma seule main libre sur ma tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Je ne pouvais même pas répondre tellement la douleur était terrible.

\- Hé, j'te parle gamine ! Reprit-il sur un ton indifférent.

Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Il voyait bien que j'allais mal ! Au lieu de me lâcher ou de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il continuait sur sa lancée. Si c'était pas un abruti ! Super il commençait à me traîner en direction du pont et l'infirmerie... Enfin je crois !

\- Tu comptes faire...

Avant même d'avoir le temps de finir ma phrase, il me balança à la mer. Puis ensuite, un

trou noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me souvenais d'une petite maison, plutôt vieille, sur une colline. Elle était éloignée d'un petit village.

J'entendais des pleurs au loin : c'était moi qui venais en pleurs dans les bras de grand-mère. Je devais avoir 8 ans ; elle me caressait les cheveux.

\- C'est encore les enfants du village qui t'ont fait ça ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne veut me parler, reniflai-je. Personne ne veut devenir mon ami.

Elle me fit un sourire doux et s'abaissa à mon niveau.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer, tu as déjà une amie.

\- Qui ?

\- Mais moi, banane !

\- J'suis pas une banane ! Dis-je la mine boudeuse.

\- Tu es ma précieuse petite fille. Allé, viens, je t'ai préparé ton gâteux préféré.

\- Oui, fraisier !

Je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois dans la petite cuisine qui était équipier du minimum, j'avais pris un malin plaisir à déguster mon fraisier, alors que tout d'un coup je m'arrêtais, l'air triste.

\- Mamie, tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais ramener des amis à la maison, et qu'on pourra tous manger du gâteau ?

\- Mais oui, j'en suis sur ma chérie, me répondit-elle d'un sourire.

Je souris d'un sourire innocent avant de lui répondre :

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de me faire des amis !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu te feras des amies sur qui tu peux compter, et qui feront tout pour t'aider !

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'étais à l'infirmerie, je tentais de me relever.

\- Tu devrais rester allongée.

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix et vit Jumon adossé au mur. C'était encore un cauchemar ?! Après m'avoir balancé à la flotte, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien encore me faire ?

\- La crevette, je parle, tu pourrais répondre !

\- Je suis pas une crevette ! Et il est ou Doc, cul de cheval ?

Je vis une veine sur sa tempe.

\- Il avait autre chose à faire, et puis tu as raison, tu n'es pas une crevette.

\- C'est bien que tu l'ais comprit...

\- Oui, t'es bien trop lourde pour ça, et tu chiales beaucoup trop ! T'es une petite grosse-crevette-pleurnicharde, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais en s'approchant de moi.

\- Si tu attente des remerciements, tu peux toujours courir !

\- Je n'attends pas de remerciement d'une sauvage !

\- C'est toi le sauvage, oui, tu frappes ton seul ami !

Oups, je devais garder ça secret ! Il me lança un regard noir avant de m'attraper le visage.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- J'ai vu les traces que tu lui as laissées à son bras, lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu n'en parle à personne, répliqua-t-il le regard mauvais, avant de m'attraper les deux bras profitant du fait que j'étais toujours allongée sur le lit.

\- Quel abruti ce Doc ; combien de fois je lui ais expliqué de faire attention, je t'en fais pas petite chose, si tu fais ce que je te dis tout ira bien

Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait me faire ? J'avais peur, je ne comprends plus rien, il n'allait pas me frapper ?

\- Tu as peur au point de ne plus te débattre ? Tu es vierge je présume, continua-t-il avec le regard plus mauvais que jamais.

Suite à sa phrase et surtout grâce à son expression, je réalisais enfin ce qu'il s'apprêtais à faire.

\- Tu veux me faire des bébés ? Répondis-je incertaine.

Il me fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de s'écrouler par terre, mort de rire.

\- Y a rien de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit ! Criai-je en me redressant.

\- Pfff ! Laisse tomber, la sauvage, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernier fois. Et d'ajouter :

\- Apprend le civisme ! Bien que la vue soit agréable... Finit-il en sortant, tout en ricanant.

Je réalisais enfin que je lui avais donnée la chance d'admirer mon buste. Et voilà le résultat : j'étais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je cachais mes formes avec le drap et la porte qui s'ouvrit sans prévenir.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillée, me dit Doc avec le plus grand soulagement qui soit. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, c'est les plus petits que j'a, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Je te les pose sur le bureau, et je voulais te dire : n'en veux pas trop à Jumon...

C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Il voulait me frapper, il m'insultait, me balançait à l'eau et tentait de me faire des bébés -et en plus il m'avait maté ; bien sûr, je ne lui en voudrais pas- j'allais juste le haïr.

\- Tu sais, il a fait ça pour t'aider, bien que j'avoue qu'il ne l'ait pas fait de la meilleur façon qui soit, mais il faut que tu sache c'est une personne maladroite, pour pas dire très, mais tu verras, il a aussi de bons cotés !

\- Par exemple ? Demandai-je, blasée.

-Heu… On peut compter sur lui, bien qu'il n'arrange pas les choses de la meilleure façon qui soit… Il peut dire des choses gentilles, mais en de rares occasions.

\- Tu ne fais que l'enfoncer Doc, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop lui en vouloir, si c'est toi qui me le demande.

\- Et aussi, je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux compter sur nous, on est tes amis, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Bon alors, je vais te laisser te changer, j'attendrais derrière la porte, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Juste après qu'il soit sorti, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne devais pas pleurer, pas maintenant en tous cas. Je le ferais une fois que je serai seule, c'est-à-dire dans un coin au fin fond du navire. J'enfilais les vêtements, qui étaient un pull blanc et un pantalon noir simple à toute vitesse, histoire de ne pas faire trop attendre notre cher médecin. Une fois ma tâche accomplit, je me précipitais pour ouvrir la porte.

\- J'ai fini, tu peux rentrer, déclarai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas que Doc qui attendait.

Il y avait le capitaine, Doc, Yasopp, Lucky. Ben n'était pas avec eux, je comprenais : après l'incident de tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer devant moi !

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, me fit Shanks avec un sourire tout en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant d'entrer suivit du reste du groupe.

Yasopp en profita pour me tapoter l'épaule, suivit de Lucky qui se contenta de me sourire, tout comme Doc.

Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Était-ce à propos de Jumon ou de Ben ? Ou bien les deux. J'espérais ne pas trop me faire engueuler même si je n'avais rien fait ! Tandis que toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, Doc fit en sorte que ça s'arrête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air préoccupée...

\- C'est juste que… Commençai-je avant de porter mon regard vers le roux et les deux autres hommes.

\- Je sais, me devança Yasopp. Tu te demandes où est ton prince !

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Elle ne doit pas savoir, enfin pour le moment ! S'interposa le capitaine.

Hein ? C'était qui mon soit disant prince ? (C'était quoi cette histoire ?)

\- C'est rien, oublie pour le moment, me dit tout simplement Lucky.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Poursuivit Doc.

\- Comme je le disais, je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez venue.

Ils me fixèrent avec un air énigmatique, avant de rire.

\- On est venue de te voir parce qu'on était inquiet à ton sujet, me répondit simplement Lucky.

\- C'est normal, on est tes amis, finit Yasopp.

Ils étaient venue me voir parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi.

Cela me faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Et ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient mes amis, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester : pour leur bien, je devais partir.

\- Moi aussi, je suis venue te voir car je m'inquiétais, et ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai parlé avec Jumon, il ne recommencera plus, dit Shanks.

-Merci, c'est gentil de lui avoir parlé, mais j'aurai pu régler le problème moi-même, répondis-je.

\- Si tu le dit ! Je suis aussi venue te faire une proposition.


	6. Annonce

**Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde ? :p**

**Je poste cette annonce pour vous informer que _Kotoba_ sera en pause pour certaine raison et pour une durée indéterminée merci de votre compréhension ! n_n/**

**Une fois que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre je posterai la suite :)**

**D'ici la portez vous bien ! a plus :)**


End file.
